


Обратный отсчёт (A Night to Remember)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Tequila, bottom!Shiro (Voltron), drunk Matt Holt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: У них была одна из последних ночей на Земле, песня Europe – The Final Countdown, очки с фейковыми линзами и очень много текилы.





	Обратный отсчёт (A Night to Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по артам Fate221: [раз](https://twitter.com/notfate221/status/1107676239257632769/photo/1) и [два](https://twitter.com/notfate221/status/1108407002072600576?s=19). В этот раз я могу солгать, что написал про пьянку, потому что так на артах было нарисовано, а я просто пытался следовать духу фэнона! :D 
> 
> Fate221, за вдохновение, за любовь к пейрингу, за офигенного Мэтта и за всё остальное <3  
> Руссофане – за моральную поддержку и три главных слова, которые я так хотел услышать: «шэтт – любимый пейринг» <3

– Пс! Знаешь, чем мы сегодня займёмся?  
– Чем? – Широ невольно улыбнулся Мэтту, который с таинственным видом манил его пальцем. – Дай угадаю, сегодня последний день, когда ещё можно пить?  
– Сюрприза не получилось. – Мэтт демонстративно надул губы. – Поторопись, пиво само себя не откроет!  
– Только пиво?  
– Не убивай волшебство дурацкими вопросами! 

– Это всё нам? – спросил Широ после секундной паузы.  
– Ты ведь не бросишь друга в беде? – Мэтт беззаботно скинул китель на кресло и закрыл дверь на защёлку. – Придётся пить со мной на равных!  
– Я поддержу ради компании, но…  
– Широ. – Мэтт засмеялся и расстегнул ему верхнюю пуговицу. – Мы улетаем через два дня. Ты можешь хоть раз расслабиться? Завтра выходной.  
– Сам знаешь, я не умею пить.  
– Будем учиться! 

– Он тебя бросил?!  
– Похоже, следует понимать его слова именно так. – Широ заметно сник, хотя отчаянно старался держать лицо. – Мы и раньше ссорились. Я постоянно на работе, и это… – Он неприязненно покосился на свой браслет. – Не способствует благоприятному психологическому климату.  
– Так, Широ. Ты отвратительно трезв для таких откровений. – Мэтт отобрал у него опустевшую едва ли на треть бутылку лёгкого пива. – С этого места мы переходим на текилу.  
У Широ получилось только благодарно кивнуть – за то, что выслушал. Плохой знак, поэтому вместе с текилой Мэтт открыл спрайт.

– Вся фишка в том, как пить. Бум-бум-бум! – Он накрыл стакан ладонью и трижды стукнул им по столу. – Пей!  
Широ посмотрел с сомнением, но стакан взял.  
– Залпом! – подбодрил Мэтт и налил себе. – Кто быстрее? У тебя фора! Бум-бум-бум!  
Широ дисциплинированно выпил до дна, несколько капель с мокрого бокала упало ему на футболку.  
«Как его можно было бросить?» – зло подумал Мэтт и налил себе второй.

– Я слышал, японцы быстро отъезжают. Пара рюмок тёплого саке – и до завтра, дружок.  
– Я слышал, итальянцы вообще не пьянеют.  
– За предрассудки!  
Четыре коктейля, влитые в Широ один за другим, почти не возымели эффекта. Мэтта унесло с трёх, он растёкся по столу, чувствуя себя медузой, и мог только вяло икать. Что не мешало ему пить текилу без спрайта.  
– Бум-бум-бум! – бодро продолжил Широ и выпил пятый.  
– Ты точно японец?  
– Не буду ничего спрашивать про итальянцев.  
Мэтт с важным видом надел очки и поправил их средним пальцем.  
– Все итальянцы великолепные любовники. Ты не спрашивал, но я должен был тебя просветить.  
– Почему я вспомнил гравюру с японкой и осьминогом?  
– О нет. Просто пей шестой.  
– Я думал, седьмой?  
– Доверься мне, у тебя ниже балл по вышмату.  
– Бум-бум-бум!..

– Итак. – Очки перекочевали на нос Широ, придав ему вид стильного ботаника. – Теперь ты пьян достаточно. Облегчи душу. Что он тебе сказал?  
– Что не будет ждать моего возвращения и что риск того не стоит.  
– Вот гондон!  
– Мэтт, не нужно так говорить про Адама, он прав, я поступаю с ним плохо, и если я не вернусь…  
– Бум-бум-бум!!!

– Вторая попытка. Она же последняя. – Мэтт наклонился через крохотный стол. – Скажи, что думаешь.  
– У тебя красивые глаза.  
– Я ждал «он гондон»! – захохотал Мэтт и плюхнулся обратно на стул. – Если скажешь, что не замечал моей дивной красоты, пока мне не скорректировали зрение, и только поэтому встречался со всякими Адамами, я тебе вмажу. Или ты вмажешь десятый «текила бум». Выбирай казнь сам.  
– Бум-бум-бум!  
– Всё-таки не замечал?!  
– Нет. – Широ вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Не стоит делать друзьям комплименты, когда только расстался со своим парнем. Выглядит подозрительно.  
– И что я должен заподозрить?  
Пожав плечами, Широ чокнулся с ним кулаком.  
– За дружбу!  
Свои рюмки Мэтт давно перестал учитывать. В такие вечера счёт шёл на бутылки.

– Настало время для песни!  
– Какой?  
– Подходящей нашему случаю. – С трудом попадая по клавиатуре, Мэтт зашёл на музыкальный сервис и вбил первые буквы названия. Поисковые алгоритмы были к нему милосердны, осталось только выбрать трек и прибавить громкости. – Не ври, что не знаешь текст!  
Широ фыркнул, услышав первые ноты. После двенадцатого коктейля его, кажется, убрало окончательно. Мэтт не был уверен, потому что из-за постоянных тренировок он в последние три года почти не пил, а до того Мэтт успевал захмелеть первым и приходил в себя только наутро.  
– Мы должны подпевать!  
– Уговорил, – слишком легко согласился Широ и тихо запел в опустевший стакан.  
«То ли ещё будет», – довольно подумал Мэтт и огляделся. Как главному вокалисту сегодняшнего караоке, ему требовалась микрофонная стойка, и единственный подходящий вариант отыскался быстро.  
– Щётка? – растерялся Широ.  
– Сегодня я – звезда. – Мэтт встал, опираясь на ручку щётки, которой вчера планировал подмести перед выездом из своих апартаментов. Отдать в руки любого из Холтов более сложную технику для уборки комендант общежития не решился бы – никто не сможет гарантировать, что старый пылесос вернётся без искусственного интеллекта и силового купола. – Попробуй отнять мой титул!  
Пошатнувшись, Широ поднялся и встал с ним плечом к плечу.  
Второй припев они орали так, что Кербер наверняка был в курсе – они идут.

– Мэтт…  
– Что?  
– Он гондон.  
– Боже.  
– Я пьян.  
– Боже.  
– Ты мой лучший друг.  
– …  
– Больше никаких «боже»?  
– Ты атеист.  
– Как и ты.  
Мэтт захихикал и перевалился Широ на грудь.  
– Ты тоже мой лучший друг. И выглядишь в моих очках как Джон Леннон.  
– Боже. – Широ снова икнул. – Но у него были другие.  
– Какая разница. – Кровать скрипнула, когда Мэтт приподнялся на локтях и сдвинул свои очки Широ на лоб. – Услади мой слух ещё раз.  
– У тебя красивые глаза.  
– Да не этим!  
– Красивые, – тише повторил Широ и обнял его.  
Тело казалось лёгким, будто они оба уже отринули силу земной гравитации и оказались в невесомости. Ещё легче было наклониться и сделать то, о чём он так давно запрещал себе думать.  
Губы Широ всё ещё были сладкими.  
Боже.

– Широ.  
– М?  
– Ты мой лучший друг.  
Следующее «м!» прозвучало утвердительно. Возможно, слишком утвердительно для того, чья рука у вас в штанах.  
– Поэтому, – продолжил Мэтт, задирая на Широ майку, – я хочу, чтобы именно ты открыл мне дверь в мир наслаждений.  
Продолжая целовать его в плечо, Широ покосился на дверь в комнату и попытался встать вместе с Мэттом. Будь он трезвым, это бы не составило особого труда, но двенадцать бокалов «текила бум» сделали своё дело – он лишь трепыхнулся на кровати. Похоже, из всего потока информации мозг Широ среагировал только на «открыть дверь». Мэтт сжал ладонями его лицо и повернул к себе.  
– Трахни меня, – сказал он настолько внушительно, насколько можно быть внушительным, когда одна рука твоего лучшего друга у тебя в штанах, а вторая… тоже в штанах, вау.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь?..  
Вместо ответа Мэтт толкнулся ему в ладонь.

– Есть смазка?  
– Сейчас поищу… – С трудом заставив себя вывернуться из-под Широ, Мэтт лёг на живот и свесился с кровати. Из двух или трёх баночек одна точно должна была валяться в куче хлама, которую он намеревался завтра распихать по пакетам, а сегодня утром просто свалил на пол. Окружающий мир подёрнулся приятной дымкой, в которой перепутать лубрикант с позаимствованными из лаборатории реактивами было раз плюнуть.  
Почувствовав, как Широ раздвигает ему ягодицы и медленно ввинчивает язык ему в зад, Мэтт прикрыл глаза и безвольно уронил руки.  
– Широ, ты не помогаешь…  
Дверь в мир наслаждений открывалась быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. С трудом разведя шире непослушные ноги, Мэтт подался навстречу. Вряд ли его можно было назвать девственником при такой-то коллекции вибраторов, но…  
…точно, вибраторы.  
К счастью, пакет с игрушками оказался совсем близко, получилось дотянуться до него, не прерывая процесса.  
– Широ, ты хочешь без запаха или с ананасом?  
Широ кивнул раньше, чем он договорил, из чего Мэтт сделал вывод, что время ананаса ещё не настало, и бросил выбранную бутылочку через плечо.  
– Ауч!  
Язык экстренно эвакуировался. Мэтт обернулся и увидел, как Широ со смехом трёт лоб.  
– О нет, извини… – протянул он и захохотал. 

– Широ?  
– Что?  
– Я всё правильно делаю?  
– Что ты можешь делать неправильно? – уточнил Широ, очень медленно сгибая в нём два пальца, и продолжил вылизывать его член. Мэтт захлебнулся стоном, отдышался, поёрзал на свёрнутой в валик подушке и закинул ногу Широ на плечо.  
– Не знаю. Может, у вас, людей, которые занимаются сексом с другими людьми, есть какие-то традиции для первого раза… ну, знаешь, сводить коленки, краснеть…  
– Это всё предрассудки, Мэтт, мы же друзья, – наставительно сообщил Широ и вставил в него третий палец.

– Подожди, я волнуюсь. Настоящий член!  
Широ со сдавленным хохотом уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Член был более чем настоящий, и он ждал своего звёздного часа в волнующей близости от растянутой и заласканной мэттовской задницы.  
– Если тебе некомфортно, я могу ненастоящим, – наконец, смог выговорить Широ и наугад сунул руку в пакет с секс-игрушками. – Что это?  
– Вибропуля, которая умеет подстраиваться под музыку. Широ, мне комфортно. Я готов, давай.  
– Теперь я волнуюсь…  
– Не у тебя же первый раз! Просто поцелуй меня и сделай это! Ты куда?!  
– Тебе не противно целоваться после минета?..  
– Мне заебись, хватит удирать от меня в ванную!  
– Но я…  
Мэтт дёрнул его на себя. 

– Неужели прямо сейчас… – Обхватив Широ руками и ногами, Мэтт постарался расслабиться.  
– Будет больно – останови меня, – серьёзно попросил Широ и снова прижался губами к его губам. Он нервничал, и Мэтт погладил его по спине.  
– Остановлю, – пообещал Мэтт, – мы же друзья.  
Больно не было.

– Это всегда так классно?  
– Если всё делать правильно… Тебе нравится?  
– Конечно, мне нравится! – возмутился Мэтт. Широ осторожно двигался в нём, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, и в том же ритме гладил ладонью его член. Пожалуй, в этой ситуации любой другой выбросил бы из головы все лишние мысли и наслаждался процессом, но мозги Мэтта не выключались никогда. Особенно если в текущей ситуации было что улучшить.  
– Широ, – продолжил он, с удовольствием тиская Широ за зад, – ты бы выбрал, чтобы ты трахал или тебя?  
– Одновременно, – усмехнулся Широ и медленно провёл языком по его шее. – Но обычно приходится выбирать.  
Мэтт пошарил рукой по кровати.

– Итак, вибропуля.  
– Если я начну подпевать, ты сам виноват.  
– Я не против. – Пока приложение для управления игрушкой загружало трек из облака, Мэтт грел в ладони смазку. – Расслабься.  
Широ подался к его пальцам и тихо, просяще застонал.  
– Боже, Широ, – выдохнул Мэтт, чувствуя, как член внутри него увеличивается ещё. – Можно, потом я?..  
Спрятав лицо у него на плече, Широ коротко кивнул и приподнял бёдра.

– Как ощущения?  
– Как в кинотеатре, когда кресло вибрирует под звуковые эффекты.  
Мэтт засмеялся, прижимаясь лопатками к его груди. На животе ему понравилось даже больше, только целоваться было неудобно, поэтому он целовал Широ в запястье и покусывал его пальцы, с удовольствием подставляя затылок его губам. Песня продолжала орать на повторе, теперь из телефона, и вибропуля отлично задавала Широ ритм.  
– Что? – Широ тоже засмеялся.  
– Мы так и не сходили в кино на последнюю часть «Мстителей»! Улетим и не узнаем, чем кончилось. А когда вернёмся, даже мемы протухнут.  
– То есть завтра у нас день кино?  
– Люблю тебя, ты всегда меня понимаешь.

– Эй, Широ.  
– Что?  
– Кажется, я почти…  
Широ сильнее прижал его к себе и несколько раз быстро сжал в кулаке его член.  
– Давай… – взмолился Мэтт, стискивая его ладонь у себя на груди, – хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня...  
Оргазм был настолько сильным, что на несколько секунд Мэтт всё-таки лишился способности думать. Остались только крепкие объятия Широ и великолепное ощущение сродни полёту.

– Можешь не растягивать меня так долго.  
– Я у тебя не первый, Джульетта?!  
Настало время признаться, что ему просто нравится лежать на хохочущем Широ и ласкать его пальцами.  
– Если ты продолжишь, пока во мне эта штука, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Хочешь сделать комплимент моим невероятно сексуальным рукам?  
– Я больше не могу… – Широ схватил пустой стакан и отчаянно завопил: – Наш обратный отсчёт, оуоооо!..

– Ты потрясающий. Широ. Я не… боже.  
Широ закусил губу, глядя ему в глаза из-под дрожащих ресниц.  
– Всё хорошо, Мэтт, – попытался успокоить он севшим голосом и отчаянно застонал в ответ на первое движение.  
– Широ… – Мэтт наклонился к нему, поглаживая по щеке костяшками пальцев, нежно приподнял его голову за подбородок. – Ты ведь помнишь, что мы друзья? – Широ торопливо закивал и дёрнулся ему навстречу. – Если тебе станет неприятно, можешь делать что угодно, только останови меня. Я не обижусь. Я… я, кажется, потерял голову.  
Широ откинулся назад и судорожно выдохнул, впуская его глубже.

– Я больше не могу петь…  
– Если ты будешь петь таким голосом, как сейчас, – прорычал Мэтт, отводя одну ногу Широ в сторону, чтобы удобнее было прижимать вибропулю к чувствительному месту под мошонкой, – я тут даже потолок закончаю.  
– Каким «таким»?..  
Петь не получалось, но пока они целовались, Широ стонал ему в рот. И почти попадал в мелодию.

– Вот так, потому что я хочу тебя целовать. – Мэтт перевернул Широ на бок и заставил подтянуть одно колено к груди. – И вот так, потому что я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
– Мне хорошо, – пробормотал Широ, тяжело дыша, и потянул Мэтта к себе, зарывшись пальцами в волосы у него на затылке. – Мне так с тобой хорошо…  
Пока они целовались, Мэтт добавил ещё смазки. В этой позе должно быть теснее, и…  
– …Боже.  
Он обвёл вибропулей растянутый вход, и вскрик Широ идеально слился с концом куплета.

– Мэтт, ты уверен?  
– Конечно! Чтобы назвать эту ночь идеальной, нам не хватает только одного…  
– Бум-бум-бум!  
– Бум-бум-бум! – поддержал Мэтт и влил ещё один «текила бум» Широ в рот, нарочно слишком быстро, чтобы слизать остатки с его подбородка, потом с шеи, потом с груди…  
– Широ?  
– Да? – Широ разомлело посмотрел, как Мэтт оглаживает его член обеими руками и трётся о него щекой.  
– Любишь жёсткий секс?  
– Не знаю.  
– Давай попробуем?  
– Что нужно делать?..

– Бум-бум-бум!  
– Только не это.  
– Не желаю слушать никаких возвра… ра… – Мэтт резко выдохнул и опрокинул в себя ещё рюмку. В последней бутылке спрайта осталось ровно на один коктейль. Повздыхав, Широ сдался и налил себе.  
– Бум-бум-бум!  
Мэтт завалил его на постель раньше, чем он успел допить. В голове приятно плыло, язык почти не ворочался, но целоваться взасос это не мешало.  
– Жёсткий секс, – напомнил Мэтт и перевалился на живот.  
Дальше он ничего не помнил.  
Было хорошо.

***

От кровати пахло текилой. Как и от Широ, который лежал сверху. Тепло, приятно, но тяжеловато.  
– Утречка, Широ, – прохрипел Мэтт и попытался приподняться. – Эй… напоминаю, я твой лучший друг! Не пытайся меня раздавить!  
Широ завозился, что-то сонно пробормотал – и рывком откатился в сторону. Мэтт сел, помял затёкшую шею, зевнул, и только тогда понял, что Широ смотрит на него как громом поражённый.  
– Мы... Мы, что, вчера... Я...  
Из просто бледного его лицо стало серым, и Мэтт торопливо встряхнул его за плечи.  
– Широ! Посмотри на меня! О чём ты сейчас подумал?  
– Я... – Он открыл и закрыл рот, не в силах выговорить какое-то очень страшное для себя слово. – Ты не хотел?..  
– О боже. – Мэтт крепко обнял его и прижал к себе. – Конечно, я хотел. В смысле... В смысле, всё было добровольно. Нет, ты не делал это насильно. Да я даже представить себе такого не могу!  
– Ты точно помнишь? – глухо спросил Широ.  
– Я точно _знаю_ , что ты на такое не способен. Точка, здесь дискуссия заканчивается.  
– И что нам теперь делать? – Он отстранился, внимательно глядя Мэтту в глаза, и сразу стал выглядеть старше и серьёзнее.  
– А ты что предлагаешь? Жениться, раз лишил меня невинности?  
– Я... я не знаю. – Широ снова смешался, отвёл взгляд, и Мэтт улыбнулся. Как же он любит этого придурка, с ума сойти. – Я боюсь, что потерял друга.  
– Тебе нужно сделать что-нибудь посерьёзнее, чтобы потерять друга, – фыркнул Мэтт и пихнул его в плечо, чтобы отмер. – Широ, нам было хорошо, это точно. Я не прочь повторить. Раз мы оба свободны.  
– И что потом? – напряжённо спросил Широ.  
– Потом я бы на нашем месте сходил куда-нибудь позавтракать, с текилой мы вчера всё-таки перегнули. – Мэтт закатил глаза. – И если эта несчастная вытянутая рожа не вернёт мне моего друга Широ, ей прилетит в лоб. Не понимаю, из-за чего ты драматизируешь, никогда не дрочил с друзьями? Это почти то же самое!  
– Теперь, видимо, дрочил.  
– Серьёзно? – Мэтт растянулся на спине рядом с ним. – Ты не исследовал этот огромный мир, заглядывая в песочнице в трусы своему приятелю?  
– Нет, Мэтт!  
– То есть ты из этих. Которые в песочницу ходят лепить замки. Я всё понял. – Он ткнул Широ пальцем в грудь. – Я должен посвятить жизнь тому, чтобы раскрепостить твоё сознание! А то так и будешь до старости замки лепить, пока красивые мальчики проходят мимо, заглядываясь на твою спину.  
– Мэтт, я... Мы не можем встречаться, мы члены одного экипажа, и мы оба хотим полететь, и...  
– Тш. – Мэтт закрыл ему рот. – Широ. Я не предлагал тебе встречаться. О том, что было бы, не будь мы членами одного экипажа, поговорим, когда вернёмся с Кербера, хорошо? В сексе без обязательств нет ничего ужасного. Можем забыть, если тебе так комфортнее.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Широ и обнял его, – я не хочу забывать. Ты мне дорог. Я хочу помнить всё, что с тобой связано.  
Мэтт прикрыл глаза, обнимая его в ответ. После Кербера они обязательно поговорят. И напьются ещё раз. И...  
– Я тоже, – прошептал он, и Широ коротко кивнул на его: – Давай ещё раз?  
– Сколько у нас времени?  
– Сейчас посмотрю… – Мэтт разблокировал телефон. Первым, что он увидел, было открытое приложение для управления вибропулей. – Можем не спешить. Закинуть домой вещи я и вечером могу. Подожди минуту, я вчера, похоже, оставил где-то здесь свою игрушку, сейчас проверю, где завибрирует.  
Он нажал кнопку, и Широ вздрогнул, глядя на него… изумлённо.  
– Упс, – сказал Мэтт. – Нашлась?  
– Похоже на то. – Широ потянулся к своему заду, но Мэтт его опередил и со вздохом облегчения нащупал колечко-стопор.  
– Вынуть?  
Широ уставился ему в глаза. Вопросительно приподняв брови, Мэтт поменял режим вибрации. Ещё раз. И ещё. Широ задрожал у него под ладонью и прижался к нему теснее.  
– Оставь, – тихо попросил он и уткнулся лицом Мэтту в шею. – Почему этот ритм мне что-то напоминает?  
С победной ухмылкой Мэтт прибавил громкость на телефоне.  
– Мы пели её всю ночь.  
– …боже.  
– Выбирай, смазка с ананасом или без запаха?  
Широ потянул носом.  
– Давай с ананасом. Подходит к запаху текилы.

– Мэтт, почему у меня чувство дежа вю?  
– Понятия не имею. – Мэтт скрестил щиколотки у Широ на пояснице и потянулся к телефону, чтобы увеличить мощность вибрации. – Может, потому что мы с тобой давно знакомы, а секс, ну, такая же совместная деятельность, как любая другая… – Он закинул голову и с откровенным удовольствием застонал. – Если бы я мог кончить от того, как ты нас выводишь из очередного пиздеца в симуляторе, я бы это сделал, клянусь тебе. И если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что так перевозбудился из-за слова симулятор, пощады не жди!

Шевелиться было лень. Лежать в постели в обнимку с Широ было так же здорово, как гонять с ним на ховербайке, проходить тренировочные миссии и палить по мишеням в тире. Мэтт бы валялся так ещё полдня, не меньше, тем более Широ не возражал, но их планы нарушил будильник.  
– Ты не помнишь, когда я успел купить билеты в кино?  
– На что?  
– На последнюю часть «Мстителей». Нам пора собираться!  
– Я обещал пойти с тобой?  
– Обещал. Я точно помню, ты был так глубоко во мне, что не мог лгать!  
Широ перекатился к краю кровати и с обречённым вздохом натянул футболку.

Собрались быстро, совсем забыв кое о какой мелочи, и Мэтт клялся себе, что не сделает этого, но его решимости хватило ровно до того момента, как Широ доел бургер и допил пепси.  
– Знаешь, что? – спросил Мэтт и нажал на кнопку.  
Широ подбросило на диванчике.  
– Почему я не удивлён… – простонал он, отвернувшись к окну. Скулы и кончик носа у него порозовели.  
– Выглядишь мило… в смысле, я могу подождать, пока ты сходишь в сортир и достанешь её.  
После минутного размышления Широ покачал головой.  
– Если фильм окажется скучным, ты знаешь, что делать. Только, пожалуйста, выбери _другой_ трек.

***

«Волнуешься?» – услышал Широ в наушниках шлема.  
«Немного».  
«Знаешь, что сейчас будет?» – Мэтт улыбался.  
«О нет».  
«Да это же он!»  
«Мэтт, не надо!»  
«Наш обратный отсчёт!»  
Похоже, когда они вернутся с Кербера, придётся придумать вразумительную причину, почему пилот космического корабля Такаши Широгане так ржал на взлёте.

_23 марта – 4 мая 2019_


End file.
